Whose Nose Were You Nipping At?
by keotey1228
Summary: Bunny finds Jack one early morning right after Easter, but something is wrong. He' stumbling all over the place laughing quite loudly. This can't be good... T for precautions.


**This takes place a few years after the movie. More people believe in Jack.**

7 years ago, Pitch was destroyed. 7 years ago, Jack became a guardian. 7 years ago, Easter was ruined.

"This year was great…" I smiled as I finished hiding the rest of the eggs. I made all around the world in a record time.

I looked all around at the eggs scattered along the street and hidden in bushes. It was hard to imagine 7 years ago, there was nothing for kids to find on Easter morning.

It made my heart break thinking about it, so I opened up a hole and started running.

It was still dark outside by time I decided to stop for a rest. I sat down in a chair on the surface and took a breath. A few minutes later, I got up and started to walk down the street.

I hear a noise and quickly dodge behind a parked car. I keep my ears down to avoid them being seen, but I keep them open.

I hear a male laugh becoming louder, and small footsteps becoming heavier. No pattern to the steps, meaning he isn't walking at a steady pace.

I looked through the window and see a boy, maybe around 17 or 18 walking down the street. He was stumbling all over the place, laughing loudly.

He started to spin in circles and finally stopped, trying to catch his balance. I saw his face.

I stood up straight. "Jack..?"

Jack starts to focus on me, but he seemed to be struggling. He was still laughing and smiling brightly. "Hey, Kangaroo… Was you doin' here..?"

He tries to walk towards me, but ended up falling and landing on the street. He turns and rolls onto his back, still laughing and smiling.

I hopped over cautiously and knelt in front of Jack. I tapped his cheek with my paw and looked him in the eyes. "You alright, mate? Hurt..? You seem kinda out-of-out."

I look at his legs, noticing how his kept his right one bent and pointed towards the sky. His right hand seemed to by trying to grab something that wasn't there.

His staff? Where did it go?

He shakes his head dramatically and pushed me out of his face. And rolls over and gets up. I feel a draft of air and realize that the wind was helping him.

I try to look at him, worried. He turned his body. "Let's play, bunny!"

He laughs and tries to fly off. "Wait, Jack, no!"

Jack doesn't stop. I started to get really worried. "I hate to do this…"

I lifted my boomerang and tossed it. It spun in the air until it hit Jack smack in the side of his head. He fell towards the ground.

I gasped and quickly ran over to where he was about to hit. He landed softly in my arms, probably with the aid of the wind, unconscious. I looked around to see if anyone was watching this.

I gently rearranged Jack's body to a more comfortable position. One arm under his back and the other under his knees.

I put Jack's head against my chest, thinking how much it must be pounding if that hit to the head made him fall unconscious.

I gasped, shocked. He didn't feel nearly as cold as he usually does.

I opened a hole and worriedly opened a hole. I started to run as fast as I possibly could.

I soon realized that I was just running through my tunnels with no place in mind when I reached the Warren out of habit.

Upon entry, I took him towards where I knew I could get him help. The building wasn't big, but it was the only place that had an empty bed.

I was a small little shed, new, but has never been used.

I carefully slid Jack out of my arms and onto the bed. I tried to stand up straight, but Jack still had his right hand clutched in my fur.

Probably a reflex for handing onto his staff. "Uh oh… he's going to be mad that I don't have it."

I shook my head. His staff could wait. Right now, Jack was my biggest concern.

I checked over his body. No broken bones, nothing bruised, no blood. No concussion, which made me feel a whole lot better.

I put a hand to his forehead, and was shocked to find that I was very warm, which was a bad thing for a winter spirit.

"Fever..?" I muttered to myself. 'Could explain why he was starting to become all loopy…'

Jack started to make a small noise. It was inaudible at first, but soon became more distinct. He was hiccupping.

I raised an eyebrow, not understanding. Suddenly, realization hit and I groaned, putting my head in my hands. "Oh no…"

Jack started to stir, and finally opened his eyes. He started to laugh before he was even fully awake. His eyes landed on me. "Heya!"

"Jack… what did you do..?" I muttered, not even looking up.

He giggled childishly. "Nothin'…"

"I know you did something, mate. Nobody just suddenly goes insane."

Jack started to giggle as he hiccupped. "Ya know that little bar near the park..?"

"You didn't…" I asked, with a straight face.

Jack hiccupped again and then nodded, laughing. I groaned and leaned back into my chair, rubbing my head. "I should have just taken you to North…"

Jack smiled at him, innocently. "I met a girl…"

I looked at him, somewhat shocked. "What kind of girl?"

"A pretty girl."

My eyes widened. "Who's the girl..?"

Jack started to laugh again, but he didn't answer.

"Jack, whose nose were you nipping at?!"

Jack starts to giggle a little softer. "I didn't get her pregnant or anything…"

I sighed a deep sigh of relief.

"I found her outside. She was nice and pretty. She convinced to go out."

"And drink..?"

Jack nodded and started to giggle again. "Jack… you don't like this girl. Not in that way."

"Yes I do," Jack looked at him defensively. "She's the one. I'm going to marry her…"

I sighed. "No Jack. She may be nice. But alcohol messes with immortals' brains more than a regular human. She's a mortal. You can't be with her."

"But she's pretty…"

I shook my head at him and he looked at his lap, sad. I almost felt bad for him, but I knew his feelings for this girl weren't real.

We sat in silence for few seconds before I heard a small sniffle. It was so quiet, I would have missed it if it weren't for my bunny ears.

I studied Jack for a few seconds. He still had his head down, but I saw a tear trickle down his face. "Oh, come on Jack… it's no big deal… she's just a girl…"

He didn't answer, but I saw another tear slip down his face, and another.

"Jack, trust me. You'll get over her. You just had a little too much to drink." I tried to get him to look at me. I leaned down and tried to see his face.

"I know…" He mumbled before he lied his head down on the bed and faced the opposite way. I heard one last sniffle before I saw his body go still and his breaths evening out.

I sighed. I slowly reached a hand towards his head and started to rub his hair.

Jack was just a kid. I was just a friend.

But right now, he was asleep.

I smiled. I guess I can play dad for just a little bit…


End file.
